


A Wild Tentacle Monster Appears!

by unmotivatedmillennial



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmotivatedmillennial/pseuds/unmotivatedmillennial
Summary: The early days of Spider-man. Peter is on his usual patrol when he stumbles across a threat that he is NOT equipped to deal with. Will help come in time? And will the help really be that helpful?





	1. Chapter 1

Peter felt the familiar faint tingling at the base of his skull and knew there was a threat nearby.

"Awww," he whined piteously.

He set down his freshly unwrapped Delmar's sandwich and pulled the mask of his spider-suit down to cover his face. With a last regretful look at his dinner, Peter shot a web to the rooftop opposite the one he was on and used it to propel himself towards downtown and the apparent danger.

When he arrived at the place where his spider-sense felt strongest, it wasn't immediately apparent to Peter what the trouble was. He webbed himself down to land in the alley. As Peter emerged onto the sidewalk, he nearly collided with a pretty blonde woman who happened to be walking past. The woman screamed.

"No! Ma'am, uh... miss, it's okay! I'm Spiderman. I'm not some creep," he said loudly enough for passersby to hear. He held his hands up non-threateningly as he continued.

"I felt like there may be trouble nearby so I came to, uh, I came to check it out...," he finished lamely

When Peter stopped talking, he realized the woman wasn't looking at him at all. She was looking just past his feet at the ground behind him. Peter followed her line of vision to see a large, bizarre-looking golden amulet which was sprouting thick, slimy pink cords that swelled and they inched forward.

"Whoa, nasty!" Peter said in disgust as he jumped in front of the woman to create a barrier between her and the foreign object.

The woman clutched at the back of his suit, cowering behind him slightly.

"What the hell is that thing?" she said, staring, without blinking, at the still growing tendrils from over his shoulder.

Before Peter could think of a response, two of the slimy pink ropes diverged from the path the larger group was taking as if to go around Peter to get to the woman he was obstructing.

"Miss, you should go. You gotta go," Peter stuttered, pushing her away from him and down the sidewalk. She stumbled backward for a moment, still not taking her eyes off of the creature, before finally turning and running away down the block.

When Peter turned back around the tendrils were even closer.

"Uh-uh, NO!" he said, panicking and blasting the tentacles with web to keep them at bay.

"Get. Back. In. That. Weird. Necklace," he said, gritting his teeth and punctuating every word with another shot.

Peter finally managed to contain the creature. Once they were completely covered in Peter's web, the tendrils struggled and thrashed violently before shrinking down and retreating back into the amulet.

Peter shot the necklace with web one last time for good measure. Then he grabbed the lid from one of the trashcans in the alley and pressed it down onto the blob of adhesive. When he pulled the lid back up, the web and the amulet were stuck fast to its underside. He let out a sigh of relief. As he turned to leave the alley, Peter realized a small crowd of people had formed to watch his progress with the tentacle thing. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"All in a day's work, folks," he said sheepishly.

He raised the bin lid slightly. A few people gasped and the crowd parted for him.

"So yeah, I'll just take this and uhh...," he shot a web and made his awkward escape without another word.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he made it back to his rooftop lookout, he tossed the lid a small distance away from him, rushed to his backpack pulled out a small container of hand sanitizer and doused his hands in the clear liquid through the suit. "What was that thing?" he thought shuddering slightly. Next, he pulled out his phone and called his "point guy" as Mr. Stark called him, Happy Hogan. The call went to voicemail.

"Heyyy, Happy, it's Peter... Parker. Anyway, while I was kinda patrolling, um watching the neighborhood I came across this thing in an alley. It's a necklace but inside it's like a... well, I don't know what it is. Like a hentai tentacle monster? Not that I'm into that. Not that I know anything about that... anyway. I neutralized it for now, but I can't bring it home and I can't just leave it here. I was hoping you could help me store it and possibly figure out what it is? I guess that's it. Okay, callmewhenyougetthis. Bye."

Peter shook his head, embarrassed by the ridiculous message, but he allowed himself to relax a little. When Happy got the voicemail he would send help. He just had to wait until then.

"I can't really let you out of my sight, can I?" he said to the trashcan lid.

Shrugging he sat down. He picked up the sandwich from earlier, inspected it closely, then shook his head and set it back down.

"May as well get some homework done while I wait," he said to no one in particular.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter took another absentminded bite of his now hours-old sandwich as he filled in the last answer to his Advanced Chem homework. As he replaced the handout into his folder, Peter looked around himself and realized the sky was slightly darker than it had been when he had begun the assignment.

"Shit!," he exclaimed.

Peter's head jerked around as he frantically looked for the trashcan lid concealing the amulet. He shot a web and pulled the bin cover toward him. The web underneath it was gone and so was the necklace. He had become so engrossed in the homework he had allowed two hours to pass. His web solution had dissolved and the tentacle thing was loose again.

The next instant, a massive, slimy, pink tendril wrapped around Peter's ankle and yanked him upward. More appendages secured his remaining leg and arms. More still roamed over his body as he was lifted higher into the air.

"What?!" Peter shouted in utmost alarm. "WhaaAAAT?!"

Each tentacle seemed to have a will of its own. Peter jerked and struggled in the air as different parts of his body were nudged, prodded and explored by the many pink appendages.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," Peter muttered under his breath, not at all pleased with how things were progressing.

The unbelievably strong tentacles had lifted him 3 feet into the air and he was rising still. Even worse, if he'd been holding out hope that the monster didn't have those kinds of intentions with him, he could no longer delude himself as the tips of several of the slimy pink ropes had begun to press and rub at his nipples, over his cock and against his ass. Peter let out a choked and strangled moan as his body began responding in spite of himself.

It was a desperate situation. Peter was bound in a dozen different spots, his body was being pulled every different direction, every part of him was exposed and vulnerable. His wrists were covered but even if he could access his web-shooters, the tendrils holding him had long since grown far too large and powerful to allow him to escape by shooting web. The one small consolation was that here, on the roof of the tallest building for blocks around, no one would witness him in such a humiliating situation. Peter tried not to dwell in the fact that this also meant no one was coming to save him.

"My buddy, Happy, said you needed an assist?" a cheery, unfamiliar voice called from behind Peter.

He strained as much as the tentacles would allow, craning over his shoulder to locate the owner of the voice.

"Over here," chirped the masked and suited figure. He was in front of Peter now.

The man's suit was of the same general color-scheme as Peter's but he couldn't help but notice that this person looked far more menacing than Peter ever had or would. Although, to be fair, the effect might have had more to do with the muscles bulging from underneath the suit or the twin katanas the man wore than the suit itself.

As if to remind him that now was definitely not the time to be worried about comparing himself to the stranger, tendrils draped themselves around his thighs and pulled them upward in mid-air so that his knees bent and his crotch angled itself upward just a few feet from the man's face. Peter groaned miserably.

"Best mission ever," the man whispered excitedly, giving Peter pause.

"Uh, sir? I'm really sorry about this. I found this thing in an alley on 7th. I thought I had it contained but I was wrong. Could you help me out please Mr.—?"

"Pool. Deadpool," said the man shaking Peter's foot vigorously in introduction as if it were a hand. "And you're Spiderman," Deadpool addressed Peter's crotch. "And let me just say Spidey, I thought I was a huge fan before but now..."

"Um, Mr. Deadpool? The monster?" Peter whimpered anxiously as the tentacles rubbed his penis through the suit and he tried and failed to will the blood out of his crotch.

"Right," Deadpool said finally tearing his gaze from Peter's hard-on and stepping back to take in the entire tentacle creature. He reached behind him and grabbed one of his blades. To Peter's dismay instead of brandishing it at the monster, he propped it up like a cane and began grinding his own erection against it's handle.

"Oh my god, are you with this thing?!" Peter shouted horrified.

"Don't be uncharitable, Spidey. I'm here to help!" Deadpool said soothingly. I'm just gearing up, strategizing my best plan of attack, getting prepared..." he trailed off, still masturbating with the hilt and Peter could tell by the angle of his face that Deadpool was intently watching the tendril that was currently massaging Peter's ballsack.

"DEADPOOL!" he shouted angrily at his worthless would-be rescuer.

"I'm going!" Deadpool shouted back annoyed. "Once in a lifetime visual here, you think he'd give a guy a minute," he muttered mutinously before unsheathing his other sword and charging the monster.

The tendrils holding Peter swelled and surged skyward, carrying Peter further up as Deadpool hacked at the surrounding tentacles with his katanas. From that height, Peter could see the battle clearly. For each of the appendages Deadpool severed, two shot forth from its stump. Worse than that, the monster was getting agitated. The tendrils worked him over more aggressively and Peter's hips bucked erratically as a dark spot stained his suit where the precum was seeping through.

"Stop slicing at it!" Peter shrieked as one of the tentacles finally ripped through the fabric of his suit and began rubbing against his asshole.

"Wow... that's nice." Deadpool whispered to himself, his attention was once again captured but the tight little superhero being made a mess of five feet above him. "Stop it, Wade," Deadpool muttered snapping himself out of it. "How can we save the hottie? How can we save the hottie? Chopping only pisses this thing off, sooo."

"You gotta get into it!" he called up at poor Spiderguy suddenly.

"What?! Screw you!" Spiderman shouted back, furious.

"No! I'm really sorry, Spidey. I'm so sorry but I can't fight it. I need you to keep it distracted so it lowers its defenses!"

Wade waited for a response, or a middle finger but Spiderman said nothing. But then, Spiderman was peeling back his mask. Not all the way. Just enough for the tentacle that had been caressing his face to gain access to his mouth, which it did. The fleshy pink length rammed itself in and out picking up speed. As it did so, Spiderman began to grind himself against the tendrils that rubbed his privates, not the erratic, involuntary movements from before but rhythmic intentional thrusts.

Slowly the height of the monster decreased and the tentacles that had been flailing menacingly at Deadpool retreated to join the fun, wrapping themselves languidly around Spidey's wrists and ankles. They latched onto his nipples and toyed mercilessly with his cock through this suit.

"Damn," Wade growled. Momentarily mesmerized. In the end he had to slap himself to regain his composure.

With the appendages shrinking and receding to focus on their captive, Deadpool could finally see the amulet the tentacles were surging out of. With pinpoint accuracy he hurled one of his swords like a javelin at the mass of wriggling pink flesh growing from the golden necklace.

Without waiting to watch the katana hit its target he sprinted to where Spidey was quickly falling. Tendrils sped past him in reverse as if being rewound on a tape, rushing to retreat into their mystical place of origin.

Peter, traumatized and afraid, thrashed as he fell, causing both he and Deadpool to topple when he landed in the larger man's arms. Disoriented, he allowed himself a moment before detangling himself and trying to stand and for whatever reason Deadpool didn't seem to be in any rush either. Without so much as attempting to remove Peter from his lap he began to continue their earlier conversation.

"Anyway, like I was saying, it's really great to meet you," he supplied cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah, likewise,” Peter spat, thoroughly irritated, his throat still raw from being violated by the monster.

He pushed himself off of Deadpool and stood up shakily, wincing at the pain in his ass.

“Um? Am I detecting sarcasm?” Deadpool grumbled. “I just saved your taut, well-formed behind.”

“Took you long enough!” Peter replied as he limped over to the now-broken amulet and shot it with at least a dozen blasts from his web-shooter. 

“God, I wish that were me,” Deadpool murmured, watching longingly.

Peter shook his head, disgusted. 

“Why would Happy send a psycho like you? Why does he even know someone like you?”

“Ouch!” Deadpool whined, clutching an imaginary wound in his chest. “I’m a hero, just like you, Spidey! I happen to be an X-man.”

“Wait, yeah, I think I have heard of you. Aren’t you just a trainee?” 

But Deadpool wasn’t paying attention. 

“Hey, do you think if I took this home and re-potted it I could grow a new one?” he said, brandishing one of the left over tentacles.

Peter walked over and snatched the tendril from Deadpool’s hand without answering. He threw it onto a pile with the other severed monster limbs he’d been gathering from around the roof. 

After a brief internal debate he extended a hand to the larger man and helped pull him to his feet.

“You got anything to burn these with?” Peter asked once Deadpool was standing.

“What, like all of them?” 

“Yes, Asspool. All of them,” Peter replied, losing patience. 

“Seems like kind of a waste...,” Deadpool muttered under his breath before dousing the pile in lighter fluid and setting it ablaze with a match from his utility belt. The flesh made an off-putting sizzling sound as it burned and thick green smoke began billowing from the pile. 

“Okay, well, thanks... I guess,” Peter said dismissively before webbing the trusty trash can lid.

“Hold up. You’re supposed to put it in here.” Deadpool said tossing Peter a glowing metallic cube that screamed Stark technology. 

“The button on top,” Deadpool supplied helpfully as Peter inspected the cube. 

“Right, thanks,”

Peter pressed the button and tossed the box at the necklace. The apparatus glowed electric blue and a scanner beam emitted from it. The light of the beam swept over the amulet. Then the necklace disappeared, presumably it had rematerialized inside of the cube. The box then rose quickly into the air and zoomed off in the direction of the Avengers facility upstate.

“Nice,” Peter said, breathing a sigh of relief as he grabbed his backpack.

“Uh, Spidey, wait,” Deadpool shouted after Peter, not at all ready to say goodnight.

Peter, who had been sprinting to the roof’s edge, skidded to a halt.

“What is it, Deadpool?” he rasped.

“You’re just gonna go? I thought maybe we could hang out or something? I can help treat your injuries. I’ve been rage-fucked by a ton of monsters, like a literal metric ton of monster dicks have been up in this. Usually it’s consensual but still aftercare is a must so I have lots of experience...”

Peter began to tune out Deadpool’s rambling for the sake of his own sanity, but the fact that he couldn’t exactly go home to Aunt May in his current condition was dawning on him. She worried constantly about his safety as it was. If she found out a demon rape-beast had made Peter its bitch, he could kiss hero work goodbye.

“... and usually I’m really good in that position, but I’d had my arm severed that day so my equilibrium was just off but-“

“Deadpool,” Peter cut him off abruptly, desperate to shut him up, “Where do you live?”  
———————————————

“This is the place,” Deadpool said grandly as they landed on the fire-escape of his apartment. “Now to check items 4 and 87 off of my bucket list.”

“What are items 4 and 87,” Peter ask as he waited for Deadpool to open the window. 

“Well, item 87 is to get another hero to give me a piggyback. Four is, uh, we probably aren’t t h e r e yet. I’ll tell you some other time,” he said climbing into the loft. 

Peter followed after him, regretting he’d asked. 

Deadpool’s apartment was more normal that Peter had imagined. It was a cleaner than average bachelor pad, a little cluttered but homey. Peter had expect a space that more closely reflected Deadpool’s chaotic personality. 

“Mi castle es su castle,” Deadpool said gesturing around the space with pride. “Make yourself at home, 

Peter took a seat on the couch as, Deadpool began unloading his gear. Carefully, the larger man began cleaning and polishing his katanas. Sensing that this ritual was somehow a little bit sacred, Peter decided to give him a little privacy. He took the opportunity to text his Aunt May to say he was studying with Ned and would be home late most likely and possibly not at all. Then he texted Ned so he’d be able to corroborate the story. When he was done, he heard the thud of the utility belt hitting the floor and figured Deadpool was finished too.

“What the- Mr. Pool are you okay?!” Peter shouted in alarm as he looked over at his host. 

Without Peter noticing, Deadpool had removed his mask. The skin underneath it was covered in scars, worse than anything Peter had ever seen.

“What, this?” Deadpool asked nonchalantly. “It’s just a little cancer, no big deal. The name’s Wade Wilson by the way. Mr. Pool was my father.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry, Mr. Wilson. I was just surprised,” Peter said quietly, embarrassed at his reaction.

“Wade,” the larger man corrected. “And seriously Spidey, it’s nothing to worry about. I have super healing. I mean, so does the cancer, but that’s life,” Deadpool digressed as he began pulling off his boots.

“I’m Peter Parker,” Peter offered, remembering his manners.

“Huh, I don’t know why but I’ve been calling you ‘Tom’ in my head this whole time,” he mused as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

“Want one?” he asked holding the bottle out to Peter.

“Oh, uh, no thanks,” Peter said nervously, not wanting to let on that he was underage. “

Deadpool smacked his forehead, “Duh-doy, Wade. The man just got his throat scrubbed by a magic dick vine. He needs hot tea,”

This cavalier description of his ordeal made Peter feel much less sorry about his insensitive reaction to Deadpool’s deformity. 

“Hey, Petey, bathroom’s up the stairs. If you wanna take a shower I can have the tea ready when you get out,” Wade called from the kitchen.

A shower sounded ideal. 

“Thanks, Mr, Wils- uh, Wade. I think I will,” Peter said gratefully, grabbing his backpack as he heaved himself up from the couch. 

He held the bag behind him awkwardly, trying to obscure the gaping hole in the ass of his suit as he ascended the stairs. Wade made a show of being busy with boiling water but watched him climb from the corner of his eye.

Once Peter was out of sight he abandoned the kettle and began bouncing around with all of the nervous energy he’d been desperately suppressing. 

“Okay, be cool Wade. Be cool. Calm the f u c k down, Wade,” he coached himself anxiously. “Spiderman is in your apartment but it’s no big deal. He’s literally naked in the place where you sleep. Totally chill. It’s just your new pal Pete, gettin’ cleaned up.”

Wade clutched his chest and leaned against the kitchen island for support. He snatched his beer from the counter and downed it in one go. With his nerves slightly calmed he took a deep breath. So what if his number one hero crush was soaping his balls right above Wade at this very moment. It was seriously no reason to panic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I really start to try and earn the explicit rating. I hope you enjoy!

Peter sighed as the warm water washed over him, massaging his aching muscles. What a truly messed up day he’d had. He thought back to the pretty blonde lady from before. If Peter hadn’t intervened would she have been the monster’s victim? Peter was sure that she would have. As miserable as he felt, he was glad he had taken her place.

As he washed himself, Peter wondered if he’d managed to get himself into an another equally dangerous situation. Here he was, naked in the home of a clearly deviant individual who was roughly three times his size. Deadpool seemed harmless enough now, but Peter’s mind flashed back to his behavior at the rooftop. It was obvious Wade had a sick sense of humor, but Peter didn’t know anyone who could pop a massive boner as a joke. 

He tried, but it was impossible for Peter not picture the way Deadpool had rubbed his annoyingly massive cock against the handle of his sword at the sight of Peter’s own erection. He could practically still feel Wade’s eyes boring into him, taking in his most private places. Peter used the excuse of getting clean to justify the way he was lathering soap rhythmically over his dick. He chose not to focus on the fact that his erection and the way he was bucking into his hand were in no way related to normal shower protocol. 

Peter was getting hot. Really hot. As he stroked himself he turned and leaned his face and chest against the shower wall, the cool tile felt so good. As Peter pressed more firmly against it, he found himself wondering about Deadpool’s scars. Was his entire body covered in them? His hands... his penis? Peter wondered what the texture would feel like under his fingers and on his tongue. The thought made him pump his hand even more furiously. Peter’s lips parted as he thought about having his mouth rammed by the tentacle. He could still taste the vaguely sweet substance it was coated in and feel the tingly sensation it left as it slid over his tongue. Peter wondered what Wade tasted like.

As he worked, Peter’s free hand wandered to his ass. The tentacles had shot a load of whatever the sweet, tingly stuff was up there, too. He had to get it out somehow. That’s why he was inserting his index finger, and now his middle, too, deep inside. That and no other reason.

Peter was moaning quietly now. A low steady hum emanating from his throat. Never before in his life had Peter masturbated with his ass. Now, in a stranger’s shower he was going all out, and holy shit it felt amazing. 

———————————————  
Still proud of himself for having m o s t l y recovered from his intense fanboy episode, Wade began gathering the fruits of his efforts up to take up to his new friend Pete. He loaded the steaming mug of tea, honey, his own third beer and the sandwiches he’d made in case Spidey was hungry onto a tray.

“Okay, Deady! Time to go be a totally, normal boundary-respecting host to your good friend Petey!” Wade gushed, before climbing the stairs two at a time. 

When Wade reached his room, he was horrified to find that the load of clean towels he had meant to fold earlier was still piled on top of a chair in the corner. That meant there were no clean towels in the bathroom for Spidey’s shower. 

Wade set the tray down on his dresser and grabbed the biggest, fluffiest towel he had before knocking timidly on the bathroom door.

“Hey, Pete? How’s the water pressure? Sorry but there’s no clean towels in there so I’m gonna put one on the counter.”

No response.

“Don’t worry, I won’t look,” Wade added reassuringly through the door. 

Nothing.

“Petey?”

Wade pressed his ear to the door. He could hear the water running and maybe something else. He listened harder until he unmistakably heard Spider-Man’s voice crying out.

Worried his new friend was injured, Wade sprung into action.

“I’m comin’, Spidey,” he yelled as he burst into the bathroom.

The scene he discovered there was unbelievable.

Peter Parker was frozen in horror, mid-movement, propped up against the wall of his shower. His penis was rock-hard in one hand and two fingers of the other hand were buried to the third knuckle in his asshole. His face was as red as the Spiderman suit.

Wade stared at him, speechless, for several seconds before recovering himself. 

“I’m very sorry to have disturbed you,” he said gravely before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

One second later, only Deadpool’s arm re-entered the bathroom through a crack in the door. He hurriedly pushed the towel into the sink before retreating and closing the door again.

“Is Spiderman a literal fucking child?” Wade gasped, horrified.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade knew he shouldn’t be hard. He knew that. The person he’d witnessed masturbating on the other side of the door was a teenager. To be fair that teen was Spiderman. Lean, tight Spiderman who had the impressive ability to benchpress a train car and was known for his flexibility. Wade’s penis strained uncomfortably against his suit. 

“Okay, that’s not helping,” he scolded himself quietly.

Wade grabbed his baggiest t-shirt and sweats from the dresser and ducked into the closest to change into them.

“Good people do not get hard to their platonic, underage friends,” he told his penis sternly as he struggled to get dressed in the confined space.

“Good people do not jack off to their sexy, teenaged, super-powered friends,” he continued to chant.

“Even if that friend has the face of an angel and an ass that has never even thought about quitting, a g o o d person wouldn’t even consider rubbing one out while imagining what it would be like to bend such a friend over and... okay, new plan.”

Wade tried to distract himself by imagining that he had not walked in on teen dreamboat Spiderman, but his old friend Althea instead. He knew for a fact that because of her age and her blindness, Althea preferred baths but still. He tried to imagine her manipulating her frail wrinkled body as the shower ran over her. Wade wretched violently and the blood drained, instantly from his erection. 

“Oh, we don’t like that as much do we?” he taunted triumphantly as he climbed out of the closet.

“Don’t like what?” Peter asked as he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and toweling his wet hair.

“Oh, just, uh...,”

“Nevermind, forget I asked,” Peter said trying to sound breezy but looking thoroughly embarrassed.

“Listen, Mr. Wilson, I’m really sorry about that just now. I don’t know what came over me but it was inexcusable for me to behave that way in your home. Anyway, I’m leaving, I just wanted to say thank you for everything and I’m sorry for troubling you,” 

Peter folded the towel he held and replaced it on the bathroom sink before hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder and making for the door.

“Kid, wait,” Wade blurted out.

Peter stopped.

“Look, I know you’re embarrassed but there’s no reason to be. A little anal play after a monster battle is, like, my go to de-stressor. It’s totally normal. Also, you went through a significant physical trauma today, at a time your hormones are all over the place. I’m totally not surprised your body reacted that way. But mostly, and I’m basing this exclusively off my extensive knowledge of Japanese hentai but I’m pretty sure that giant rape squid dosed you with an aphrodisiac,” Deadpool nodded at the bulge pressing against Peter’s jeans. “Yeah, normally my pep talks don’t have that effect. I mean, sometimes. But not usually.”

“You really think it drugged me?” Peter asked, sounding simultaneously alarmed and relieved. 

“Sure, probably,” Wade said, busying himself at his dresser. Anything to avoid staring at Spiderchild’s adolescent stiffy.

He handed Peter a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt so large it would probably go down past his thighs.

“Those might be more comfortable for now,” he said as Peter accepted the clothes. 

“Anyway I don’t think you should go home just yet. Just in case whatever’s been put in your system has anymore adverse effects. The door to this room locks so just give me a minute to grab a few things then I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

“Is it really okay if I stay?” Peter asked uncertainly. 

“What are friends for?” Wade replied airily. “Just let me grab my phone charger and a few blankets and the room’s all yours.”

“You don’t have to give up your room,” Peter urged him. “I’ll just change really quick then I’ll take the couch.” 

Wade rolled his eyes.

“You’ve got great manners, kid but you’ve just had the day from hell. I’m not letting you sleep on a couch tonight,” he said firmly.

“Okay, well, you don’t have to leave right now, do you?” Peter asked, surprising both Wade and himself. 

“I mean I figured you’d wanna have some privacy...” Wade trailed off.

“After getting busted like that, I probably couldn’t even if I tried.”

Wade glanced skeptically at the only slightly diminished tent in the teenager’s jeans before shrugging.

“It’s your world, Spidey. Sidenote: Do you like Gilmore Girls?”

———————————————-

Wade queued up the show on his computer while Peter went back in the bathroom to change. Once the show was pulled up, Wade retrieved the tray from his dresser and brought it back to the bed with him. Sipping his beer, he tried to keep his mind as blank as possible. The specific train of thought that he was avoiding was the fact that he had initiated a literal Netflix and chill with an intoxicated teenager. 

The minor in question reappeared from the bathroom, now wearing Wade’s clothes. Just like he’d assumed, the airbrushed Tweety Bird sweatshirt hung almost to Peter’s knees over the pajama pants. The idea had been to maintain a little bit of Peter’s modesty but Wade hadn’t anticipated just how adorable the effect would be. 

To be fair, the kid would have been ridiculously cute no matter what he wore. The baggy clothes hid his exceptional form but his mop of curly brown hair was still visible. Unfortunately so we’re his incredible chocolate brown eyes and his unbelievably well-defined jawline.

Peter grinned as he spotted the sandwiches. 

“God, I’m starving,” he said happily as he grabbed one and plopped down on the bed.

Holy fuck, that smile should be illegal, Wade thought darkly. He reminded himself that as far as he was concerned, it was illegal as he scooted over to make room for Peter on the bed.

“These sandwiches are amazing,” he gushed without bothering to to finish chewing.

If someone had told him that morning that Spiderman would be in his bed, talking with his mouth full... Wade shook his head. Did he suffer from chronic idiotism or something? Don’t sexualize Spiderboy. Stop sexualizing Spiderboy, he repeated mentally. 

“Thanks, kiddo,” was all he said in response.

Peter quirked an eyebrow but Wade pressed play on the show before he had a chance to comment. 

For about four minutes, they watched in silence. Peter munching the sandwiches and sipping his tea while Wade tried desperately to focus on what Rory and Lorelei were saying. 

Because he was not at all focused on either of the Gilmore girls, Wade noticed that every several seconds Peter absently tugged at one of his elbows or tried to pop his neck.

“You okay?” Wade questioned, nodding at the way Peter was rubbing at his shoulder and frowning.

“Yeah, just a bit sore,” Peter admitted. “That thing thrashed me pretty good.” 

Don’t do it, Wade. Do not do it. You dumb fucking idiot d o n’ t do this, Wade’s conscience warned him.

“Want me to take a look?” Wade offered, ignoring his better judgment completely.

“You don’t mind?”Peter asked hopefully. 

“Sure thing, Petey. It’ll be even worse by tomorrow if I don’t,” 

Peter pushed the tray down to the foot of the bed the turned to sit so that his back was facing Wade.

“It’s easier if your take this off,” Wade tapped his shoulder lightly.

Peter obligingly removed the borrowed sweatshirt and tossed it onto the rug.

An angelic choir harmonized for Wade as the as Peter’s smooth, well-muscled torso was once again revealed to him.

Thankful the teen couldn’t see him, Wade bit his lip as he began massaging the tense muscles in Peter’s shoulders.

Peter groaned loudly and Wade felt the blood rush back into his crotch.

Wade increased the pressure of his touch, pressing his fingertips in deeper and feeling Peter’s muscles relax, little by little.

“You should do this for a living,” Peter sighed contentedly. “I’d make sure you never went out of business.”

“Why, that’s very kind of you, Spiderlad. Lay down for a sec?” 

Peter complied, laying on his stomach and burying his face in one of Wade’s pillows.

Wade closed the laptop and put it and the tray on the floor next to the bed. 

After allowing himself the briefest of moments to appreciate Peter’s glorious ass from the current angle, Wade began to work the muscles of Peter’s lower back. 

There were many satisfied grunts from Peter, muffled through the pillow. After testing the waters a bit, Wade began to focus his attention on the spots that caused Peter to vocalize the loudest. 

“Wade...,” Peter moaned into the bedding.

Wade shivered and his erection throbbed painfully, struggling against the fabric of his sweats, but otherwise he did not acknowledge the outburst.

Once he had worked out all of the kinks in Peter’s back, Wade began to knead the tight muscles in the backs of Peter’s legs.

Wade pretended not to notice the way Peter’s thighs were slowly inching apart or the fact that his hips had begun grinding into the mattress. He avoided touching unnecessary parts of Peter as he worked, digging his thumbs in deep soothing circles. 

When Wade was finished, he leaned over Peter and off of the bed. Swatting blindly at the rug he tried to make contact with the sweatshirt Peter had discarded earlier.

Peter let his arm fall from the mattress and reached under the bed. He lifted his face off of the pillow just enough to stuff the sweatshirt underneath before burying his face again, sniffling quietly.

Wade’s stomach sank. He climbed up to straddle Peter’s hips, pulling the teen’s upper arm until he was lying on his back. Wade could feel Peter’s extremely stiff cock pressed against his inner thigh. Peter held up the sweatshirt to cover his face, but Wade tugged at it gently until he let go. 

Peter’s teeth were clenched tight and drool ran down the sides of his mouth. Tears were running from then corners of his eyes and into his hair. Wade began to wipe them as they fell.

“I’m so sorry,” Wade whispered, helping Peter to sit up against the headboard. “I can help, okay? I’m gonna make it better.”

Wade stroked Peter’s cheek before leaning down to kiss him. The teenager’s chest heaved as he began to sob. 

“It hurts,” Peter cried, clutching at the front of Wade’s shirt. 

“I know, baby boy. I’ll fix it.” 

Wade kissed him again before hooking his fingers under the waistband of Peter’s underwear and pulling them and the flannel pajama pants down over his thighs. Wade continued to tug until the clothing had been removed completely. Unhindered by the fabric, Peter’s penis sprang straight upright. 

“I’m sure you’re already aware of this, baby boy, but you are absolutely perfect,” he sighed happily.

Normally, with a work of art of this caliber Wade would have wanted to take things much more slowly, but he knew Peter was in agony. 

Abruptly, he took the majority of Peter’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base. He softly rubbed his thumb against Peter’s swollen and sensitive ballsack as he licked and slurped, closing his lips tightly around Peter’s shaft as he bobbed his head up and down.

Peter gasped and whimpered and cried out as Wade went down on him with practiced expertise. Peter stared down at the show in awe, his penis throbbing with the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt.

Wade momentarily slid Peter out of his mouth and grinned up at him from in between his thighs looking extremely pleased with himself. 

“Why don’t you try calling my name, he growled before sliding his tongue along the length of Peter’s dick.

“Wade, please,” Peter begged obediently. “Please, I don’t want you to stop.”

Wade nodded as he lovingly kissed the head of Peter’s cock.

“Oh, baby boy, that’s perfect,” he murmured against Peter’s cock. “God, you’re just so fuckin’ perfect.”

Wade slurped him back up, flicking his tongue over Peter’s frenulum before continuing to bob up and down.

The tears welling in Peter’s eyes now were tears of pleasure. He began to babble uncontrollably as his entire lower half began to tingle.

“It feels so good, Wade. It feels so, so good, just please don’t stop,” he whined over and over.

Peter’s hips began to buck wildly and he grabbed Wade’s head holding it still as he came harder than he ever had before in his life. 

Wade’s throat undulated, milking Peter’s tip as he swallowed the majority of the load. 

Peter’s eyes were as big as dinner plates as Wade’s tongue ran along his length, cleaning him up.

“You didn’t have to swallow it,” he exclaimed, horrified.

Wade clicked his tongue disapprovingly as he clambered to the head of the bed to sit beside Peter.

“Petey, Petey, Petey,” he said shaking his head, “As you get to know me you’ll learn that Wade Wilson is not a man to skip dessert.”

“Wow, please don’t say anything like that ever again,” Peter pleaded.

“Only one way to stop me, Spiderkins,” Wade replied sweetly.

He dragged Peter over to sit straddling his lap and pulled him down for a kiss.

Peter was unsure of how to feel about the vague aftertaste of his own semen but Wade was such a good kisser that he eventually decided not to care. They stayed like that for a long time until, reluctantly, Wade pulled away. 

“Is it still painful?” he asked, stroking Peter’s chin with his thumb.

Peter shook his head.

“It definitely still feels weird, but it stopped hurting when you started doing t h a t,” he said referring to the blowjob.

Wade squeezed him tightly and pinched his cheek.

“Ugh! Baby boy, you’re so cute I wanna murder us both,” he exclaimed giddily. 

Peter swatted at him half-heartedly. 

“Cut it out, Wade,” he muttered, pretending to be annoyed.

Instead of leaving him alone, Wade pulled him into another kiss before addressing his erection directly.

“I will tame you, noble beast,” he threatened.

Laughing, Peter pushed Wade’s face away from his crotch.

“So what’s your plan of attack, then?” Peter asked playfully.

He allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed before pulling Wade on top of him.

“Don’t you worry, little spider, I’ve got one. You’re gonna have to really trust me though. Think you can do that?”

To his very much surprise, Peter actually did think so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go ahead and kinkshame myself for this one. Save you the time lol. It's fun to write, though, so I'll probably continue it.


End file.
